Lemonstrike- 1st book of 'The Red Tide series
by Tigerheartlover
Summary: I am Lemonstrike, I am a Sunclan warrior. Uggh.. those stinkin' snapping tutles! It just ate another fish! Oh sorry- didn't see you there... Redstar has been watching me lately- why? I am not special- am I? Why don't you read my story to find out!
1. Proloque

The starry sky glittered as the red tabby tom sat out on a log, staring out at the bay. A beutiful, starry she-cat appeared beside him. The tom blinked in surprise.

"What is it, Sunfish?" He asked, still staring out at the bay, the moon reflected bueatifully on the waters, which were gently rippling. The she-cat's green eyes narrowed.

"Surely, you know?" She asked, her yellow pelt glittering.

He blinked at her, in surprise, a puzzled look on his face. "Know what, Sunfish?" He asked softly, staring into her green eyes.

She looked down at the log, her gaze puzzled. "You don't? This doesn't make sense... Starpetal was supposed to... Oh well. I will tell you. A red tide is coming, one will be able to stand against the tide." She paused, looking back into his blue eyes.

The red tom blinked in confusion, shiverin when he looked back, she was gone...

_What can this mean? What tide? Oh why must_ Starclan... he thought in confusion as he sighed, walking towards the shore, stepping onto the squishy sand, slipping silently through the grass. He passed the sleeping queen, next to his deputy. The three kits slept peacefully.

He sighed, slumping into his grass nest. He caught a glimpse of the shimmerin bay,and then drifted into deep sleep.


	2. Alliances and Territories

Cats Of the clans:

Sunclan:

Leader:Redstar- Red tabby tom with blue eyes.

Deputy:Goldfinchwing- Gold she-cat, black paws with gold eyes

Medicine cat: Asterpool- Light grey she-cat- lavender eyes

Queens and kits:

Flowerheart: Fluffy she-cat, hazel eyes

Kits: Lemonkit: Yellow she-kit, jagged black stripes and spots- blue eyes; Honeykit: Honey tabby she-cat with honey colored eyes; Chivekit: Silver tabby she-kit with green eyes

Warriors:

Fisherclaw: Red tabby tom with white paws- blue eyes

Lillypad: White she-cat, gold tipped muzzle and paws- green eyes

Jaystripe:Light blue tom with black stripes- green eyes

Apprentice: Tansypaw-Yellow she-cat with emerald eyes

Chipmunkstripe: Brown and caramal tabby tom with various white stripes with Amber eyes

Speckledloon: Black she-cat dappled with white spots with brown eyes

Apprentice: Popplepaw: Speckled light grey she-cat with green eyes

Elders:

Redpine: Red tabby tom with violet eyes

Goldenrod: Gold she-cat with green eyes

Nightclan:

Leader: Gloomstar: Dark grey she-cat with dark violet eyes

Deputy: Hawktalon: Brown tabby tom with violet eyes

Medicine Cat: Violetstrike: Blue she-cat with dark stripes and violet eyes

Apprentice: Tallpine: Dark brown tom with amber eyes

Queens and kits:

Splashpool:

Silver tabby she-cat with violet eyes

Warriors:

Coldstare: Black tom with icy blue eyes

Frostheart: Pure white she-cat with dark violet eyes

Ducksplash: Brown dappled she-cat with green eyes

Hornetstripe: Dark grey tom with black stripes with yellow eyes

Apprentice: Turtlepaw: Dilute calico she-cat with blue eyes

Oaksplash: Calico she-cat with violet eyes

Special Spots- Sunclan territory:

Great Pine: Excellent for climbing, watching fish sun themselves, for spying, baiting fish and escaping. Vast, wide limbs, the pine leans over the shoreline of the bay. A favorite spot for apprentices.

Little island stump: Great for allowing apprentices to catch fish by baiting them, this stump lies beneath the great pine.

Sun Log: This tree was chopped by two-legs, many moons before Sunclan's arrival. It's trunk is a long plank, leading onto a wooden platform, branches outstretching. A little platform is on a chopped off end stretching to the left. It is right ahead of the nursery, used for basking, fishing, spying, and guarding as well as balancing lessons.

Sunclan camp: The nursery is upshore of the sun log, very grassy in green leaf. It si sheltered by a stump and some pine bows, the leader and deputy also sleep there. Farther up the slope, a oak tree is next to a two leg fence, the elders and apprentices sleep there. The medicine cat sleeps behind the nursery in some ferns an fallen pine bows, warriors take turns sleeping in each den.

Sunning Rocks: A pile of rocks near the point of the river and bay.

Special Spots: Nightclan

Nightclan camp: It is concealed in bushes with ferns, their bedding is moss near the Turtle log.

Turtle log: This log is a blancing and fishing place for apprentices, they also practice sneakin up on the basking turtles.

Root Pools: On one side of the island, pools of water are among the roots of the trees, allowing medicine cats to dip moss into the pools.

Predators: Bears, raccoons, stray cats, Giant turtles and otters.


	3. Chapter 1- My first sight

I blinked open my eyes for the first time. My blue eyes widened as I stared at the vast water ahead of me, long grasses were near me. I looked up at my mother, who sat about a tail length away. She was a fluffy, cream colored she-cat. Her hazel eyes widened pleasantly as she looked at me. "Lemonkit!" She purred happilly. "You opened your eyes!" She paused, calling "Fisherclaw, our darling has opened her eyes!"

A red tabby tom approached from behind the stump. "What?Oh, that is wonderful! Sorry- I have to lead the sun-high patrol." He meowed, smiling at me, his blue eyes gleamed.

My mother started chattering with the deputy, turning her back to me. I looked out at the vast waters. _I wonder what I look like?_ I thought, bounding accros the damp shore, peering at the water. My eyes were an crystal blue, just like my father's. My fur was bright yellow with jagged black stripes and spots.

I paused, glancing back at my mother, then at the log. _I have to get out on that log..._ I thought, my little paws sinking into the soft ground. Cautiously, I made my way to the start of the log, bounding accross it. I gulped when I glanced down into the deep water, I kept walking along the board, digging my claws into the damp, slippery wood with every step. _Don't look down- just don't look down..._

I thought with a gulp as I finnally reached the first platform, the boards layed accross the ancient log's branches. The sun sinked into my fur, the water's shined beatifully ahead of me. A light breeze ruffled my fur. The island in the middle of the bay was marveling, the tall pines were silhoetted against the sun. _Wow, Nightclan lives there..._

"Lemonkit!" My mother screeched, bounding along the boards and scooping me up, bringing me to the shore, ignoring my protests. She sat me down on the soft grass, grooming my ruffled fur. "Never do that again!" She scolded, still grooming my ruffled fur.

"Oh- you haven't met your sisters yet." She purred, turning and calling "Honeykit, Chivekit come and meet Lemonkit!" I turned towards two excited squeals, my two sisters ran into the clearing.

"I'm Honeykit!" The honey colored tabby purred, her honey eyes gleaming.

"And I'm Chivekit!" A silver tabby she-kit squealed with green eyes. She bowled me over happily, I feebly pushed her off with my tiny paws.

"Chivekit!" My mother scolded, then turned back to the deputy.


	4. Chapter 2- Chivekit and Honeykit

Over the last moon I have learned a lot about my two sisters, Chivekit, for example, always up for trouble- although, I always end up blending into the sceem anyway. Honeykit, on the other paw, was very adventurous, but not so keen on getting into trouble unlike Chivekit, who didn't care if she was grounded to the nursery for a moon- she always escaped anyway. I was probably the best eavesdropper out of the group; always figuring out the patrols, and when it was safe to explore unseen. Usually these times were between Sun-high and sun down, so the patrols woudn't pick up our scent.

I have also learned a valuable and dipicable lesson- never go on the Sun Log with Chivekit. I learned this the **hard** way. I was dared by Chivekit to climb the Sun Log without slipping off the log and falling into the bay. Of course, I never back down from a dare, so I did it- not realizing Chivekit was following close behind, about half way down the board, Chivekit shrieked, making me jump in surprise. But my sister sat there, laughing histerically. Suddenly, I started slipping, and I fell into the chilly waters of the bay. I screamed, barely keeping my head above the waves as Chivekit laughed histerically on the log. Of course, Flowerheart saved me. My mother had screeched, shooting Chivekit a unforgivable glare, then strongly swam towards me, draggin me to safety.

I had never been so scared in my life, and I never went out on the Sun Log with Chivekit, I always went with Honeykit who didn't dare push me, for she had witnessed the event and had looked shocked from my blurry view.

Honeykit was now my favorite, yes, after that, I did hold a slight grudge towards Chivekit, although I always played along with her sceems- under one condition- no Sun Log involved. Honeykit gladdly agreed with my request.

I was staring out at the bay, wondering what it was like going to a gathering. It was risky, the elders had told us, sometimes Snapping turtles snapped off reeds or even a cat's tail. I shuddered at the thought. Yet I was very intuiged by the way they managed to make the reed rafts. _I bet the elders would know!_ I thought, running around the stump, quickly racing up the slope to find the elder's den... _empty? Perhaps thy went to the sun rocks..._ I thought, racing through the ferns, halting at the rocky ledge. Sure enough, the elders were basking contently on the pine needle nests, the sun glowing on their pelts.

"Goldenrod? Redpine?" I asked in the most unresistable squeak I could make. The elders heads swiveled towards me, their eyes half closed in content. Goldenrod purred, her gold fur glowing.

"What is it, Lemonkit?" She asked, her green eyes still half closed.

I squeaked in response "How do you make a reed raft?"

"Kits are not supposed to learn that- its part of apprentice training." Redpine murmured, closing his eyes.

"Please..." I begged, fluttering my eyes at Goldenrod.

She looked up, then replied gruffly "Fine, but why don't you go get your littermates?" She closed her eyes drowsily. I frowned, that wasn't a question. I nodded, racing back to get my littermates. _Perhaps Honeykit and Chivekit will value this lesson...after all we are learning what apprentices learn at only 1 moon old!_


	5. Chapter 3- The Reed Rafts

I eagerly bounded into the camp, spotting my sisters sitting on the shore. And from the sound of it, they were anxious. Chivekit narrowed her eyes as I sat beside them. "Where have you been?" She asked, her eyes sparkling with curiostity.

"Talking with the elders about how to make a reed raft." I retorted and continued "And, they won't tell me without you two." Chivekit exchanged a grin with Honeykit and they nodded.

"We will come!" They both squeaked, happily following me to the sun rocks. Goldenrod was sitting up, grooming her glistening fur. She looked up at us in surprise.

"You came! Sit down my darlings, I will tell you how to make a reed raft, I suppose, but don't you dare try it- for Starclan's sake- your only a moon old, already as pesky as apprentices!" She sighed, laying her tail over her paws. I nodded to her in agreement, as far as I was concerned, we weren't going to try it anyway.

We sat down next to her on the soft pine needle nest on the rocks. The sun warmed my fur and I purred in content, closing my eyes momentarily. Goldenrod meowed "Alright, I will start." I blinked open my eyes, listening intently. "Many moons ago, Sunclan arrived at this bay, and they argued over where Nightclan should settle. After about a moon of arguing, they came to a conclusion- Nightclan would live on the island but the gatherings would be held there too."

She paused, taking in a rasping breath, then continued. "So, the cats knew that Nightclan could not swim to the island for their were many elders and kits and no cat knew what dangers may lurk in the bay. So, Cloudpetal, an young she-cat of Sunclan founded the idea of making reed rafts, and they went on a journey to find reeds, for reeds floated. They patrolled the edge of the bay, finding a large clump of reeds." She paused again, this time yawning. I glanced at the sun, it was starting to set.

She continued "They made them by using many reeds, weaving them together with many layers, each one big enough for about 4 cats. Then they used more reeds to paddle, for they didn't want to put themselves in danger. That is it, my little friends- don't get into too much trouble." She purred, we bounded back to the camp, the ferns shading us from the Green leaf sun.

I curled up in my nest, thinking about the story...the reed rafts...Cloudpetal... I caught one last glance at my sleeping littermates and the setting sun and then fell into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 4- The Search

**Idea Inspired by Erin Hunter- These territories are real- I have explored them myself- these territories are not however made by Erin Hunter.**

** Chapter 4- The Search**

I yawned, glancing tiredly around the nursery. The tall grass swayed in the breeze, the sun reflected upon the waters of the bay. I stretched and scrambled to my paws. My sisters were crouching anxiously over the fresh kill pile, their eyes glittering with excitement as they spotted me. "Come on Lemonkit! We get to eat our first fresh kill, mom said!" Chivekit squeaked, sniffing the prey.

I bounded over to my littermates, sniffing at the pile. I wrinkled my nose slightly at the odor of the fish, but I examined the pile carefully, spotting a small minnow along with a crab looking thing- a crayfish! I dragged the minnow out of the pile by its tail, and began to carefully chew it. The flavor was good, it was just the smell that was unpleasant. I almost purred in content, licking my jaws when I finished. _Fish is good- Good enough for me! _I thought joyfully, getting to my paws and sat next to my siblings.

It was refreshing to have a taste of fish. I lapped up some water from the bay thirstily, the late new-leaf sun glaring down at me. I sighed- being a kit was boring. If only I could train myself- perhaps Popplepaw could teach me the hunting crouch. I had only seen Popplepaw once- when she dumped a large catch onto the fresh kill pile. I trudged up the ridge, the ferns dappled with sunshine as I scrambled towrads the apprentice den. I slipped through the fern entrance, I frowned to see that Popplepaw had left- _perhaps on the dawn patrol? _I asked myself and I then resorted to the elder's den, sheltered by a young oak and flourishing young ferns.

A raspy voice greeted me "Hello, Lemonkit. Who are you looking for?" I spun around to see Redpine and Goldenrod returning from a morning bask.

I stammered "Popplepaw- have you seen her?"

"Yeah- she went with the gathering party to make the reed rafts- she won't be back untill tomorrow." Redpine answered, brushing past her into the elders' den. Goldenrod stopped beside me, meowing "What did you want from her?" She asked curiously.

I replied steadily " I wanted to learn the hunter's crouch- is Tansypaw here?" I asked.

Goldenrod nodded, replying "Yeah, she is on the dawn patrol- see you later, Lemonkit." With that, she turned and dissapeared into the den. I sighed and bounded back to the nursery, I scrambled up the stump and sprung off it and landed in the soft grass and I tumbled into Honeykit, bowling her over triumphantly.

Honeykit growled, pushing me off with a push of her hind legs. I fell back and sprung to my paws, swiping Honeykit's front leg, leaving my sister unbalanced and I purred playfully as she fell back.


	7. Chapter 5- the red tide

Chapter 5- The red tide

As soon as Tansypaw came into camp I bounced over to her. "Can you show us the hunter's crouch? Please…" Again, I fluttered my eyes at the apprentice, and dropping my eyes to make a little smile when I heard the apprentice sigh.

"Of course, Lemonkit. Just a moment- I need to get something to eat- I'm starving!" She purred, gently cuffing my ear and she walked over to the fresh kill pile- selecting a mouse and plopping down in the long soft grass. The apprentice had yellow-tan fur with emerald eyes- making her look a bit like a tansy flower- for which she was named.

I watched the waves lap at my paws when I felt a soft paw jab me in the side. " Lemonkit, do you want to catch snails- Tansypaw's still eating!" Chivekit squealed excitedly and ran into the water and splattering me with water. I glanced back at Tansypaw and then at my ruffled, and rather drenched fur. _Well I guess I have no choice, now do I? _I thought and plunged in after her, the droplets slid off my sleek pelt and that was exactly the convenience of being a Sunclan cat- in a water fight, your pelt isn't near as heavy as a regular cat.

I dipped my head under the water and opened my eyes, and the dust cloud subsided and I saw a little lobster type thing. I plunged after it, the sand billowing around me as I pursued my now terrified, prey. Finally, I lunged, trapping the little creature between my paws and the sand- not a good idea! A sharp pincher pinched my paw and I screeched, bubbles bubbling into the water and my eyes stung from the sand.

Lilly pads floated gently, but for me they were just another obstacle. I could feel the urge for air rising in my chest, but I wasn't going to let this thing win yet. I released a paw and stabbed it with my claw, making it dig into the sand. The lobster thing snapped at my paws but all that was there was my claws and then it stopped squirming. I cautiously let go and leaned forward to pick it up- my urge for air was winning and then a piercing pain went through my nose.

_That little piece of fish bile! _I thought, a snarl bubbling in my throat as I tried to fight it off and then I broke the surface, gasping for air while it clung to my nose with its claws. I splashed frantically until I could feel sand beneath my paws. Chivekit broke the surface, two snails clenched in between her teeth and sand was splattered on her muzzle.

I was painfully aware of how utterly stupid I looked but I didn't care! I wanted this thing off me and dead! Chivekit's jaws dropped and her green eyes rounded as she stepped forward. Then her eyes sparkled with admiration and amusement. "You—you-caught that?" She stammered and Honeykit popped up beside her.

"What in fish's name is- oh!" She meowed, her eyes rounded as she stepped forward. The pain was searing now, unbearable.

"Yes, and it looks like it caught me!" I muttered and then wailed as it clenched my nose harder, "Just get that thing off me!" Blood trickled down my muzzle and dropped into the water, turning it into a red tide. On shore, Redstar basked and watched me and his eyes too, widened with shock and his jaws dropped open and he wasn't looking at me- for goodness sake, he was staring at the red tide.

Chivekit eagerly snatched the snapping vermin off my nose, crunching it instantly with her teeth. Honeykit, ran up to me staring at my nose and then at the red water at my paws. "Lemonkit…" she moaned, looking away from the blood and hurried to my side.

"Come on lets go." She muttered and we went up the shore and to my surprise, Redstar was gone- he was just gone… _Surely a helpless kit being bitten by a snapping lobster thing can't scare him that much- or perhaps it wasn't that at all- perhaps it is the red tide…the red tide…_


	8. Chapter 6- Lemonpaw

I was six moons old and my paws tingled uncontrollably. I was about to be apprenticed after all and who knew who my mentor would be...perhaps it would be Goldfinch or Redstar himself! Or maybe one of the other younger warriors... Tansypaw, and Popplepaw had become warriors 3 moons ago and now were known as Popplefleck and Tansyblossum.

My mother scolded "Lemonkit! Hold still!" I tried very hard to stay still but it was pretty much impossible. I trembled with excitement and my mother sighed. I stared out at the setting sun. I loved the vibrant colors of the sun set- it was violet with red streaks- it reflected on the rippling waves of the bay. It was now late-leaf fall and the fish were very scarce. In fact we mostly hunted voles, squirrels, and mice. The colors of the leaves of the trees ranged from a bright pink to a bright variety of oranges and reds.

As far as my sisters were concerned, we had hardly gotten into any trouble this past moon. Which was very surprising and especially with Chivekit around. We thought and acted alike but other than that there was hardly a resemblance. I am a yellow she-cat with spotted black tabby markings and dark blue eyes while Honeykit was a honey colored she-cat with darker honey colored spotted tabby markings with amber eyes. Chivekit on the other paw, was a silver she-cat with darker gray spotted tabby markings and green eyes!

I was then jolted out of my thoughts by Redstar's voice, "May all cats old enough to swim join around the stump for a clan meeting!" After the clan was settled, Redstar continued, his red fur gleaming in the moon light. "As yoou know, 3 very young she-cats have reached their sixth moon and are ready to be apprenticed. Chivekit, come forward." He paused momentarily as my sister cautiously crept forward, and not showing any pleasure in being the center of attention. "Chivekit, you have reached your sixth moon and are ready to become a apprentice. Do you promise to train to the best of your ability and to learn the ways of our noble code?"

Chivekit nodded and she looked as though the words were choked back.

Redstar continued "From now on you shall be known as Chivepaw and will be mentored by Tansyblossum. Tansyblossum, for a young warrior you are very wise and understand the ways of our noble code I trust you to train Chivepaw to the best of your ability."

Chivepaw and Tansypaw nodded to each other and walked to the side of the clearing. Redstar continued "Lemonkit, step forward." I crept forward my fur feeling as though it were on fire. "Do you promise to train to the best of your ability?'

I nodded, my throat was so dry I was afraid I would cough.

"From this day on, you shall be known as Lemonpaw and I will mentor you. I will train you to the best of my ability." We nodded to each other and he paused as if he was going to say something but he held it back.

I slipped to the side of the clearing in the tall grass beside Chivepaw. A surge of satisfaction pulsed through me; My mentor is the leader! I purred happily as I watched Honeypaw become Goldfinch's apprentice. By now, the stars danced  
upon the rippling waters of the bay.  
We then walked up the slope to the apprentices den hidden among the fern fronds. I sunk into my nest happily and fell asleep...


End file.
